Love Hurts
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sebuah curahan hati Emma ketika dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Emma sangat mencintai Norman tetapi perasaannya tidak pernah terbalaskan.


**Love Hurts**

Characters from **_Psycho_** by **Robert Bloch**

Song :** Love Hurts - Pro C feat Aliee**

* * *

California, 3 September 1950

Emma Decody baru saja pulang dari sekolah, ia menggerek tabung oksigennya menuju kamarnya. Ayahnya menyapa dirinya saat Emma tiba di rumah tetapi sambutan sayang dari ayahnya dia abaikan karena dia merasa dalam keadaan buruk. Emma masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melemparkan tas coklatnya ke tempat tidur dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia berjalan ke arah meja belajar dekat jendela kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi dan mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru dari tumpukan-tumpukan buku di atas meja. Dia mengambil pulpen dan membuka buku tersebut—mulai membiarkan tinta hitam menghiasi kertas kosong yang berada dihadapannya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah sesuatu yang dapat mencurahkan segala perasaannya yang begitu menderita.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku kembali setelah sekian lama aku tidak menulis di sini. Aku bingung harus memulai darimana tetapi aku akan memulainya dari perasaanku yang tak terbalas dari seseorang yang selama ini aku cintai. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan perasaanku terjadi hari ini. Seseorang yang aku cintai mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai orang lain. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang tepat ketika dia membicarakan hal ini padaku. Tetapi aku beranggapan bahwa dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengharapakn sesuatu yang tidak pasti dari dirinya. Dia menceritakan bahwa dia sudah melampiaskan hasratnya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Hancur hatiku ketika tahu bahwa dia memberitahukan perihal ini kepadaku. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya, tetapi mengapa dia terlalu mudah menghancurkan hatiku seketika. Lelaki yang aku cintai bernama Norman Bates. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah rumah bekas milik keluarga Summers. Aku menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak boleh sedih karena hal ini. Tapi berapa kali aku berusaha, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan segala rasa sakit yang meremukkan hatiku. Ah, aku selalu iri dengan perempuan yang berhasil merebut hati Norman. Andaikan saja aku bertukar tempat dengan perempuan itu maka aku bisa merasakan segala bentuk kasih sayang Norman. Beruntung sekali Bradley, dia dapat merasakan segala kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu besar yang diberikan Norman padanya. Tidak tahukan Norman bahwa Bradley hanya mempermainkan dirinya? Tidak tahukan Norman bahwa selama ini, Bradley sudah mempunyai pacar dan hanya memanfaatkan Norman sebagai pelampiasaan pribadi? Lagi-lagi aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Norman._

_Kemarin lusa, saat aku berkunjung ke tempat Norman, untuk sekedar berbicara atau mungkin mengajaknya keluar, aku merasa bahwa belakangan ini Norman menjauhiku, Saat aku berada di rumahnya, nyonya Norma—ibu Norman mengatakan bahwa Norman dalam keadaan sakit sehingga dia tidak dapat menemuiku. Bukankah itu hanya alasan Norman untuk menghindar dariku. Aku berusaha menahan segala air mataku tetapi tetap saja sekeras apapun aku menahannya, air mata ini segera menyeruak keluar dan mulai membanjiri kedua pipiku. Nyonya Bates memelukku—memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang begitu hancur._

_Aku merasa bahwa cintaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan itu memang kenyataannya. Aku berpikir bahwa Norman tidak akan pernah mencintaiku karena hatinya sudah milik Bradley dan Norman tidak akan pernah terlepas dari bayang-bayang Bradley yang selalu menghantuinya. Aku tahu bahwa Bradley adalah cinta pertama Norman. Aku dapat melihat di kedua mata Norman, ada sesuatu yang bercahaya ketika melihat Bradley. _

_Aku tahu. Itu terdengar gila tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Norman tidak pernah mencintaku._

_Aku berharap dia membalas perasaanku tetapi semua yang aku harapkan hanyalah angan-angan yang tak mampu terwujud. Rasa cintaku ini hanyalah seperti angin yang menerbangkan segalanya tanpa meninggalkan jejak keberadaanya. _

_Norman Bates_

_Mengapa dirimu membuatku lupa akan diriku ?_

_Mengapa kau membuatku tidak dapat bisa memalingkan wajahku darimu ?_

_Apakah aku sudah gila karena keberadaanmu ?_

_Atau aku sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cinta yang begitu besar padamu ?_

_Katakan padaku! Pernah aku berpikir untuk membunuh Bradley dan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya. _

_Tetapi setelah aku menyadari bahwa hatimu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku._

_Hatiku remuk dan menderita._

_Jantungku semakin melemah karena aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi._

_Napasku seakan-akan berhenti dan membuatku tenggelam dalam lautan penderitaan yang kau ciptakan untukku. _

_Aku hanya menginginkan aku dapat mengenggam hatimu walapun itu hanya sedetik tetapi kau tidak pernah membiarkan hatimu aku sentuh dengan segala perasaan lembut yang aku milikku untukmu._

_Apakah aku terlalu buruk di matamu ?_

_Apakah karena aku adalah gadis berpenyakitan yang selalu membawa tabung oksigen guna menunjang kehidupan ini ?_

_Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, maka aku berjanji akan memenuhinya. Kau bilang padaku dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jangan menghindar dariku dan membuatku seolah-olah aku hanyalah orang menjijikkan yang tak pantas bersanding di sebelahmu._

_Cintaku tidak akan terbalas, cintaku hanya membuatku kepedihan berkepanjangan dan cintaku ini hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini hingga aku menginginkan sebuah kematian tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalau aku mendahulu kehendak Tuhan maka aku akan di siksa di neraka. Aku tidak mau tersiksa di neraka. Aku akan menahan semua rasa sakit ini, asalkan aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum di sampingku walaupun kau tersenyum bukan karenaku atau tersenyum bukan untukku tetapi semua itu sudah cukup untukku, cukup untuk membuatku bertahan di sisimu. Jadi biarkan aku menunggumu dalam sisa hidupku ini dan jangan pernah menjauhiku karena alasan apapun. Aku merasa takut jika kau tidak menginginkan aku. Aku akan membiarkan diriku hanya menjadi teman untukmu walaupun itu sungguh menyakitkan hatiku tetapi itu lebih daripada tidak sama sekali._

Emma Decody berhenti menulis dan menghela napas berat, sejujurnya dokter mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan berat atau bisa dibilang begitu terlarut dengan masalah. Emma sebenarnya ingin menuruti segala perintah dokter tetapi Norman telah membuatnya melanggar segala perintah dokter karena Norman selalu menghantui pikirannya. Dia berjalan ke arah kasur dan merebahkan diri. Melihat tulisan yang baru dia tulis. Sebuah perasaan yang dia tuangkan di dalam sebuah buku. Setidaknya dia dapat menyalurkannya meskipun hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalimat terakhir, dia tersenyum kecut. Benarkah dia sudah menerima Norman sebagai temannya? Rasanya hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. Kemudian dengan perasaan yang kesal, dia melemparkan bukunya ke sembarang arah hingga menimbulkan bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah perasaan cintanya yang tidak akan pernah terbalas oleh Norman Bates—lelaki yang telah menawan hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu. Pria yang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanya walaupun dia memohon sambil berlutut dihadapannya. Sungguh menyedihkan perasaan cinta yang tidak pernah terbalas.

THE END

* * *

Entah mengapa menulis cerita kayak begini :3 Mungkin karena kasihan dengan karakter Emma yang susah banget ngebuat Norman jatuh cinta sama dia. Padahal Bradley sama Emma lebih cantikkan Emma :3


End file.
